Random stories
by He-Is-Jealous-Of-Me
Summary: Just random stories, nothing much, I will add Star Wars characters along with some users from .
1. Chapter 1

Random stories #1: The man who can't be moved.

Tyler  
My alarm clock beeped for three minutes until I finally rolled over and slammed my hand down on the off button. I rolled onto my back and rubbed my eyes. I had barely slept with what had happened three weeks ago. It was like a dream that I never really wanted and just wanted to wake up to a happy reality where I was still with the love if my life, Sella. If your wondering what happened, I'll tell you.  
It all started last night when I went over to Sella's house with some friends. Me and my friends and her and her friends all sat down and chatted for a while when Mae brought something up.  
Mae: Hey Tyler, have you told Sella about what you and Elayne did two weeks ago?  
Sella: Wait, what do you mean what they did two weeks ago?  
Tyler: I was going to tell you later tonight when we were alone..but...  
Dyyz: Oh, about that time when you two were at the club and Elayne was drunk and she tried to make out with you and succeeded?  
Sella: Tyler, is this true?  
Tyler: Well, I tried to stop her, but...  
Sella: I thought you were over her...  
Tyler: Sella, I'm sorry, just give me another cha-  
Sella: *stands up with tears in eyes* You know what, forget it. I've given you way too many chances. *walks to room and slams door behind her and locks the door.*  
Mellony: I think you really did it this time Ty.  
Matthew: Great job dude, you made her cry.  
Mae: I'll go check on her, *stands up and hurries to Sella's room and knocks* Sella, it's me, let me in...yea it's only me...*door opens and Mae walks in and shuts the door behind her*  
And that's what happened. I talked to her an hour later when all her friends and sisters were in her room. I asked her if she was okay, and she said that we had to be finished. Hearing that broke my heart completely. I just thought it was time to go home. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. My friends tried to stop me but I just kept walking. I got home and went to bed. I tried closing my eyes, but it didn't work. I tried everything I knew but nothing worked, so I just stared at the ceiling. I finally fell asleep but I didn't get all the sleep I needed. And then I woke up. I decided to get on with my day. I pulled myself out of bed and turned on the radio. I opened a drawer in my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans. I closed that drawer and opened the one on the top and pulled out a plain black t-shirt. I quickly changed and went to my closet for my biker jacket when a song on the radio caught my attention. The song was "The man who can't be moved". And right when the song finished, I had an idea. I quickly slipped on my hoodie and pulled on my tennis shoes. I shoved my iPhone in my pocket and ran out the door. I hopped onto my motorcycle and drove to the Jedi temple. They were remodeling the main hall, and that's where I met Sella Morpspark. The workers weren't there yet, but the news broadcasters were. I ran in and stood right where I first met Sella. It was about half an hour before the news reporters noticed me. They asked me questions and I told them how I got my inspiration and how I'd wait and if she really missed me she'd know where to go.

Sella  
I was just laying in bed staring at the pictures taped onto my ceiling. They were of me and Tyler, me and Mellony, me and Mae, and a lot of others. In all I had three hundred eighty seven pictures on my ceiling. I was tired, lonely, and hurt. My heart was in a billion pieces and this time it couldn't be put back together. I decided it was time to just get on with the day. I turned my radio on and went to my closet. I eyed all of my clothes blankly. I was just about to grab a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt when I got a text. I grabbed my iPhone from my dresser and turned it on. I typed in my pass code and instantly knew I hade to change it or I'd cry every time I turned it on. I opened the text app and read the message. It was from Mae, and she was inviting me to join them at a popular coffee shop, Jaba Shoppe, in fifteen minutes. So instead of grabbing sweat pants and a sweatshirt, I grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a bright red V-neck shirt and had sleeves that go down to my elbows, and my favorite boots that go up to my knees and had a three inch heel, and quickly put my clothes on and slipped on my boots. I walked across my room and sat down on a cushioned spin chair in front of my dresser. I pulled out my hair brush and started brushing out the snarls in my long blonde hair. My hair went down to my lower back and sometimes was a pain to brush, but today it was somewhat easy. I braided it and left my side bangs hang loose. I put on cream colored eye shadow, lined my lids with liquid eye liner, put mascara on my eyelashes, and put on a pale pink lip gloss. I sprayed on my "Forever young and bold" perfume and opened my jewelry box and picked up the necklace my brother Talverd bought for me last year for my sixteenth birthday. It was a short length with a sapphire in the shape of a heart dangling delicately. I put my black studs in my ears and stood up. I slipped my iPhone into my back pocket and turned my radio off. I walked out of my house and locked the door. I opened my garage and climbed into my pickup truck. I started the car and drove off. ?  
I stopped right in front of the Jaba Shoppe next to Mae's Mini Cooper. I walked in and instantly noticed my friends at the same table we're always at. "Mornin' Sella." Vince called out. "Hey Vince." I said, stopping at the counter and giving him a warm smile. "What'll it be?" He asked, drying off a plate. "The usual." I replied, taking my wallet. Vince went to work on making my dark chocolate mocha with cream and another worker grabbed a breakfast sandwich. "Here ya go, that'll five ninety nine." He said handing me the mocha and wrapped up sandwich. "Thanks, keep the change." I said, laying down two five dollar bills and fifty cents. I walked over to the lounge area and sat between Mae and Elayne. "Your late." Mae joked. "Better late then ever." I laughed and took a sip of my coffee. "So Elayne, I heard about your little adventure with Tyler," I said, placing my coffee down next to my sandwich and looked at her face. "Not my fault Cleo gave me too many drinks." She said, giving Cleo the look of "Your gonna get it". I laughed. "Chica, chill out, I'm not mad. I'm actually quite entertained." I said, nudging Elayne. We all laughed. It was good to be around my best friends and sisters again. There was me, Mae, Cleo, Amber, and April along with my sisters Mellony, Kendall, Elayne, and Tess. We were all still teens, except for little Kendall, but I was the only one who was seventeen. Mae was fourteen, Cleo was sixteen, Amber was fifteen as well, April had the same birthday as Amber, Mellony was only thirteen, Elayne was fourteen, Tess was sixteen, and little Kendall was eleven. We talked, joked, and teased for about two and a half hours until Fox breaking news came on. "Hello, my name is Alaine Mescotty, and I'm here at the main hall where a man refuses to move. He says that he is waiting for a girl my the name of Sella to come and see how much he cares. The workers have tried stunning him, beating him, and kicking him out, but he always found a way back." The announcer said. Everyone was looking at me, but I kept my eyes glued on the screen, terror and confusion running through me as they showed a clip of workers beating him up and trying to get him to leave. "I need to leave." I mumbled. "What?" Mellony asked. "I said I need to leave!" I shouted, and got up and ran out the door. My friends and sisters chased after me but I was already in my car and driving to the Jedi Temple.

Tyler  
I was beaten and bloody but I didn't leave. I'd die here if I had to just to prove to Sella that she means the world to me. "Boy you better move." A construction worker growled. "I'd like to see you try." I said once again. He tried punching my but I caught his fist and flipped him over. It was enough to snap his arm. My friends and family were behind the 'CAUTION' sign and were yelling at me trying to make me move. Reporters asked me questions but I didn't answer. I just fought back. It was going sort of well until o felt a bullet pierce my leg and I stumbled to the ground. I hit my head and instantly became dizzy. I heard a familiar voice yelling out my name. "Tyler!" The voice cried. I instantly knew it was Sella. Just the sound of her voice was enough to push me on. I struggled to get up until I felt another bullet pierce me in the stomach. It was then I knew I wouldn't last long. I fell to the ground and hit my head heard, knocking me out cold.

Sella  
The sight was horrific, seeing Tyler looking lifeless on the floor. It was enough to make me cry. The construction workers were crazy. I jumped over the 'CAUTION' rope and ran to Tyler's side. "Ma'am, please get out of the construction area." A construction worker said, trying to push me away. I grabbed his arm, snapped it, and threw him across the room. "Tyler," I said, shaking him. "Tyler wake up!" I pleaded. He was bleeding badly and was quite bruised and had a few broken bones. "Sella, get back here!" Mae yelled, leaning over the rope. Two construction workers came forward and started to pull me away. I tried my best to resist but they were strong. But I was able to stand my ground for only about twenty seconds. Tyler's eyes slowly opened and focused on my face. "...Sella...?" He said, his voice raspy. "Yes, it's me." I said, fighting to go back to his side. "I...I'm sorry..." Tyler said, slowly sitting up. The men pulled me farther away from Tyler and I tried kicking and succeeded to knock one out by nailing them in the face. More men rushed forward and I had four men, one construction worker and three police men. The smallest police man handcuffed my hands behind my back and the construction worker pulled me backwards. "Let go of me! Tyler! Tyler don't give up, I forgive you! And I've never stopped loving-" I shouted until I was hit in the stomach with a bullet. I crumbled to the ground and was out cold. All the policemen looked a each other and I heard Kendall cry out. "Atton shot Sella!" She yelled. Instantly the police were searching for Atton. Tyler got up and scrambled to my side. He turned me over on my side and cradled me in his arms. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He whispered. I looked up at him. "It's okay..." I mumbled, trying to keep my eyes open. With all the energy I had left in me, I lifted my head and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Random stories #2  
She once was lost, but now is found.

Sella

It all seemed like a bad dream that would continue for weeks on end. My little sister Mellony ran away on New Years Day, and has been gone for almost a year. It's December 3rd, and I have no clue if she's even alive anymore. I've done fifteen search parties with over fifty people and I've gone by myself a hundred times, but it feels like it's not enough. Questions run through my head, like what if she isn't alive anymore? What if she chose a different family? What if we've been searching for nothing this whole time? I shook my head as if to shake them out. It was five in the morning and I was pacing back and forth, still in my pajamas,thinking and planning and trying to put the pieces of this confusing puzzle together. I continued to pace, deep in thought for an hour or so, then I decided to get on with the day, and take my ship, NightRider, to the last planet that I haven't searched, Carlac. I stood on the plat form in the middle of my floor, typed in an eight number password, and was lowered to an armory room. There were cases lining the wall. Most were filled with guns, lightsabers, knives, bombs, expensive medical equipment, and Mega-Swords. The rest were filled with gear. Clone gear, Jedi gear, Sith gear, Nightsister Gear, Bounty Hinter gear, on and on. I scanned the cases, then walked up to a black clone suit with maroon paint in the creases. I had a matching helmet with my name engraved in Mandalorian, black gloves, and jet black boots. I put in a tight body suit, opened the case, and pulled on the heavy armor. I walked across the room, opened a locked case a pulled out my hand-crafted silver rifle. "There you are, Shocon-Delia." I cooed, running my hands over its smooth surface. "You named your rifle?" A voice said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "God Tyler, how many times do I have to tell you to not come down here?" I said, turning to face the shady figure leaning against a wall in the shadows. "I'll answer that question once you answer mine." He said with a smirk on his face. "Every Mandalorian names their prized rifle, and Shocon-Delia means "Prized Beauty" in my home language." I said. "Well, you'll tell me a million times and I will never listen, and your not a Manadlorian, your Twi'lek by blood." He said, confusion filling his voice. "Since Talverd became my father I am whatever nationality he is, and I may be Twi'lek by blood luckily the nightsisters changed me into human a week before the gigantic Twi'lek hunt." I replied, attaching my rifle to my back. I put extra knives, a few poppers, and some extra ammo on my belt. "Well where are you going with all that heavy gear?" Tyler asked, finally walking out from the shadows and scanning me up and down. "Carlac. I've checked every planet in this galaxy except for that one, and I'm not going to give up." I said, and stepped on the platform, pulling Tyler with me so he wouldn't be locked in the armory. The platform lifted and I walked off and out of my house. I lived near the Jedi temple, it's just a five minute walk from my house to the temple, if you know your way out of the woods. I didn't want to take five minutes, so I hoped into my speeder. "Well, I'm guessing you took a speeder here, so I'll be in my way." I said quickly and zoomed off. It took Tyler five seconds to respond, but soon he snapped out of his haze and hopped in his speeder, and was hot on my tail. ?

I had finally gotten approval from Master Yoda to search Carlac and was walking towards the docs when Ahsoka ran up to me and gave me a bear hug. "Oh Sella, you won't believe it! Last night was amazing!" She squealed. I gave her a quick squeeze then pulled her off. "I'd love to hear about your glorious night, but I got somewhere to go." I said. And started walking again. "Well obviously since your wearing your heavy-duty suit. Where are you going anyways?" The padawan asked. To Carlac to search for Mellony. You remember her, don't you?" I said over my shoulder. "Barely. Can I please come with you though?" She asked. I stopped and turned around to look at her. "No." I said sternly. "Oh come on," She started to moan. "That's final. It's too cold and dangerous for a little padawan like you." I said, anger rising in my voice. "I've grown! Can't you tell?" She said, motioning her montrails. They used to be a little below her breasts but they were now at the bottom of her rib age. I haven't seen her in seven months, some wasn't exactly surprised by the growth. "And my birthday is in a week and you missed Barriss's birthday yesterday!" Ahsoka yelled. "Look kid, I don't want you to come with cause I don't want you to get hurt. Yoda said I could bring someone and I was planning to bring Commander Bly...Ahsoka, don't give me that face...Ahsoka...ugh, fine." I said, giving in to her pathetic looking 16-year-old-pouty-puppy-face. "YES!" She said, pumping her fists in the air. We walked down the corridor and got a thick winter coat with a big hood, gloves, and fur-lined boots. She quickly changed and ran on the ship where I was waiting. She sat next to me, criss-cross-applesauce style with the coat and gloves on the floor next to her. She was smiling and humming for the first hour, until she started asking questions.

Ahsoka: "How old are you?"  
Sella: "Twenty one."  
Ahsoka: "How tall are you?"  
Sella: "Six foot five."  
Ahsoka: "Are you really Twi'lek by blood?"  
Sella: "Yup, and when I was with the nightsisters and they changed me to human to protect me from the Twi'lek hunt."  
This time Ahsoka didn't ask another question, just stared at me. We were silent the rest if the way until we landed. "How do you know where she'd be?" Ahsoka asked, her voice sort of muffled by her big coat. "I heard from someone that a girl that looks just like her was kidnapped and taken to Carlac to be taken care of by the Bounty Hunter Gillian Deminave." I replied. I stopped, turned around, placed my hands on Ahsoka's shoulders, and looked her right in the eyes. I sort of had to lean forward a little so our faces would be level. "Ahsoka, I need you to listen closely to the words I am about to say." I said, my seriousness showing in my voice. She nodded gently. "We are about to walk into one of the most disgusting and dangerous canteen in the whole galaxy. They will NOT show mercy on a tiny sixteen year old girl, no matter how hard you plead. So stay extra close, keep your eyes open, and don't tough it out. If you can't take it anymore, run. If someone is threatening you, tell me, and I'll take care of them. And DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT try to fight them. Got it?" Ahsoka nodded, looking a little more frightened. "Good. Now let's go. Remember what I told you." I said as I walked in, Ahsoka looking like my shadow. Most of the people were men, all bounty hunters, and there were a few women bounty hunters scattered around. I remembered the description of Gillian Deminave. Long black hair, sort of short with pale skin, long thin arms, and green eyes. I scanned the crowd and sure enough spotted her in a bright red jumpsuit sitting at a booth. "Wander around, but don't go too far. And remember, yell my name and I'm there." I whispered sharply to Ahsoka. She nodded and trailed off. I made my way through the crowd and sat down across from Gillian. "And how may I serve you." She said, her accent strong and the smell of whiskey poisoning her breath. "I'm looking for a girl by the name of Mellony Morpspark. She is fourteen and is five foot eight." I said, sliding a picture towards her. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Your the person I'm supposed to sell her to!" She said. I glared at her. "What?" I snapped. "Yes! She has been such a brat! Trying to run, always fighting with me, I'm so glad you came to take her!" She said. I grabbed the collar of her suit and pulled her face close to mine. "That little "brat" of yours is my stolen sister you scumbag, and I want her back." I snarled. "I...I don't have her..." She sputtered. "You lying piece of shavit! You even said yourself that you had her!" I yelled. Almost everyone was looking at us now. "Ma'am, please let go of me." She said, her voice shaking. "Not until I have her back in my arms. And you will take me to her, NOW." I ordered. She scanned my face until her eyes caught something. "Oh my god...your the one who got changed from Twi'lek to human! Your the legendary Sella Morpspark!" She shouted. I heard millions of gasps and some "Boy, I'd love to have her as a slave." I tightened my grip on her. "Yes, how could you tell?" I growled. "Your purple eyes!" She said. "Yes, well I'd love to sit and chat, but we've got places to be and you need to take me to her." I said, pinching her neck, which caused her to tense up. I tied her wrists behind her back and put my helmet on. I pulled her out of the seat and pulled her along with me out the door. I was about to head for my ship when I heard a scream. "Sella!" The voice rang out. "Ahsoka..." I breathed. I tied Gillian to the pole right outside. "I'll be right back. And don't get any ideas." I snarled, and ran back in. Sure enough, there was the little Togruta being surrounded my Cad Bane and his gang. I took out my rifle and stuck it to Banes head. "Hurt her and your leader goes." I growled. They all put their weapons down and one of the members let go of her montrail. I pulled her out of the circle and pulled her outside. I pulled the duck tape off of Gillian's face hard and she yelped. "Where is she." I growled, taking out my knife. "At...at my house..I..in the ba...basement.." She whimpered. "Then take me to your house then." I growled. I had a strong grip on her arm and wee laker down the icy road. She slipped many times, but I never let her fall, for she would probably not get back up. After an hour of walking and slipping and cursing under my breath, we reached her house. She fumbled for the key then unlocked the door. I pushed her in and pushed her towards the basement door. "Ahsoka, stay up here and be ready. Don't let her shut or lock the door, and most definitely don't let her run." I said, and marched down the stairs. You had to go down three sets of stairs and go through a few doors and long, ghost-like corridors. There was a mini flashlight attached to the side of the night vision goggles attached to my helmet, so I turned it on. I had my rifle ready, and went through the last door into a poorly lit room, where a girl lay on the floor, beaten and bloody. Her wrists and ankles were in chains, and she even had one around her neck, and they all connected to a loop on the cold wall. I kneeled next to the shady figure and turned her onto her back. Sure enough, it was Mellony. I was filled with relief at the sight of her. I scooped her up and cradled her in my arms. I carried her back up the stairs and into the entrance room, where Ahsoka was watching Gillian Deminave. "What do we so with her Sella?" Ahsoka asked, looking at me. "We'll leave her here. I don't want that scumbag on my ship." I said,and snarled at the bounty hunter. I walked out with Ahsoka trailing behind. We walked onto the ship, and I laid Mellony's limp body on the bed in the captains quarters, and pulled her covers up to her chin. I turned the lights out and shut the door behind me. I went back to the control room. I sat down and started the engine. "I thought you'd be more happy." Ahsoka said, taking her coat, gloves, and boots off. "I am, I just don't show much emotion anymore. And besides,im don't even know if she is alive or on the edge death." I said roughly.

Ahsoka

Sella wasn't exactly the warmest person in the world. But I don't blame her, she's been through a lot of shavit. We were silent until Sella finally broke the stiff silence in the air. "Why don't you go check on Mellony." She said, not looking at me. I got up, and walked to the captains quarters. I quietly opened the door and carefully shut it behind me. I ran my hand over her forehead, but when I did she caught my hand and tackled me. "Who are you and what do you want with me!" She yelled. "Mellony, calm down...OW! SELLA!" I yelled as she drove her knee into my stomach. She ran in two minutes later to see Mellony beating the living hell out of me. "Mellony!" She shouted, and pried her off of me and threw her onto the bed. "What the hell were you thinking? She was trying to help you!" She yelled. Mellony tried to scoot away, but Sella had a strong grip on her. "Who...who are you? Are you going to kill me...?" She asked pitifully. I was surprised Sella didn't take her helmet off, she just stood up. "I think you should get comfortable before I tell you," She said. I was still laying on the floor holding my stomach. Sella tried to get me up but I refused. I felt like I was going to hurl at any moment, and Sella could tell. She picked me up and carried me like a baby to the guest room, pulled ack the sheets, and laid me down on the bed. Then she just walked out.

Sella

Mellony decided to stay on the bed, but she wrapped herself up in blankets and was hugging a feather pillow. "Now, if I take my helmet off and show you who I am, do you promise not to freak out." I said, standing in front of the bed. She nodded, looking a little nervous. Slowly, I laid my hands on the side of my helmet and lifted it off my head. I pulled my hair from the ponytail and let it fall around my face, moving the bangs out of my eyes. Tears came to her eyes as she jumped up and threw herself into my arms. "I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry..." She cried between sobs. "Hey, you shouldn't be the one apologizing, I'm the one who yelled at you," I said, running my hand over her snarled hair. "But...but I attacked your padawan..." She said, looking up at me. "She's bit my padawan. I'm her protector." I replied. She smiled at me, and just threw herself back into my arms. "It's okay Mell, I got you now."


	3. Chapter 3

S: Hey! :)  
T: ...Hi. :/  
S: Okay, what's wrong. You haven't said "Hi" to me in three years.  
T: Stress...  
S: Could you explain it to me?  
T: Family, squad, Charles, wife, friends...it's all just piling up...  
S: *looks at you with sympathy and speaks gently* Ty...I understand what your going through...is there anything I can do to make you happy for at least a little bit?  
T: I dunno..:/  
S: *eyes light up with an idea* On a scale of one to ten how stressed are you?  
T: Ten...  
S: Is there anything you've wanted to do with me that you never really thought of asking?  
T: *looks at Sella in shock, jaw drops*  
S: Okay, that sounded really weird...but any idea?  
T: ...Well...Yea...  
S: Okay, okay, I admit. That sounded really creepy. What did you think I meant?  
T: I thought you meant in bed...  
S: *looks at Tyler with surprise* No, no, no, no. I would never do that considering that your married to my sister.  
T: Okay good...*lets out a nervous laugh*  
S: Ty...I know I've asked this a million times...but are you still mad at me from when we almost got married...? ._.  
T: Kinda..  
S: *looks at floor, let's my hair drape in front of my face, and mumbles*  
I never meant to hurt you...I guess I was just afraid of losing you and still uneasy from when...  
T: From when you were married to Atton.  
S: Yea... :/  
T: It's okay Sell...  
S: No it's not, I hurt you more than I should of...  
T: :/...  
S: Why'd you ever stick around with a freak like me...?  
T: Cause we've been friends forever.  
S: But I've hurt you in so many ways...  
T: Nah.  
S: *looks out window, trying to hide my emotions* ...  
T: *places two fingers under your chin and turns your face gently to look me in the eyes* I don't care about what you've done in the past or what you will do. I will always love you no matter what, you just have to give me a reason to show me you really love me.  
S: I don't think I know how to the way you like... .-.  
T: Sella...just do what your gut tells you..and besides, you already drive me crazy with just a blink of your crystal blue eyes. :)  
S: *takes a deep breath* Well...here goes nothing...  
*pulls you close and kisses you with all the love I have*  
T: *wraps arms around you and kisses you back*  
S: *traces muscles on your chest with fingers*  
T: *lets out a low growl, wraps arms around your waist and pulls you closer*


	4. Chapter 4

D: Hey Sella :D  
S: Hiya  
D: What's up?  
S: Well, at the moment, Standing. How about you?  
D: Watching some noobs make a fool of themselves.  
S: *with sarcastic tone* Well doesn't that sound thrilling!  
D: *laughs* XD  
S: *bows* Why thank you, I try my best.  
D: *laughs even harder and starts to lose breath* X'D  
S: Hey, hey, don't kill yourself. O.o  
D: *tries to catch breath and face starts to turn purple*  
S: *shakes Dyyz by the shoulders* BREATHE WOMAN, BREATHE!  
(AUTHORS NOTE-Dyyz is not a girl, he is a guy, I just did that to add some humor.)  
D: *out of breath* Shaking...doesn't...help...o.o  
S: *stops shaking* Sorry... :/  
D: *faints because I was laughing too hard*  
S: O.o Dyyz...? *nudges him with foot*  
D: *doesn't move*  
S: O.O I KILLED DYYZ!  
*drops to knees and checks pulse*  
D: *pulse is okay, but just a little slow*  
S: *talks to myself* Okay, okay...umm, in order to make him wake up I could, smack him? Nah...I could shake him, but that could cause damage, so that means the only thing left to do would be...mouth to mouth...o.o  
D: *breathing slows*  
S: *takes a deep breath* Okay, calm down, and just do it...  
*leans in close and does mouth to mouth*  
D: *wakes up to Sella doing mouth to mouth and smiles*  
S: *leans back* Good god Dyyz, you scared me half to death! Why are you smiling?  
D: I wasn't really knocked out... *smirks*  
S: *slaps Dyyz in the face* You sicko!  
D: *grabs your hand before you can slap me and pulls you close so our foreheads touched*  
I've had feelings for you for a long time Sella...  
S: *tries to pull away from his grip* Dyyz...you know I have my eyes on someone else...  
D: Well Tyler isn't free right now...why don't you give me a chance? :/  
S: I barely know you... ._.  
D: I know...but come on, don't you want a boyfriend?  
S: I don't go around excepting random requests from random guys. And besides, I promised Ty I'd be open when or if Elayne dumps him.  
D: Sell...you've kissed Ty a million times when he was with someone else, why can't we just do it now? Tyler doesn't have to know...  
S: I don't want to lose him though...he'll think I lied to him.  
D: *kiss her* He won't find out...


	5. Chapter 5

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**

Elayne was tired of fighting with Tyler. She knew it was time to say goodbye.

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**

Tyler went to the nightclub that Sella Morpspark worked at, and kept drinking and drinking.

**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**

Sella tried to stop him, but he refused, he just kept refilling his glass.

**Until the night  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory**

He was tired of drinking and trying to forget her, so he reached into his coat pocket, pulled out his gun, and shot himself in the head.

**Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**

Tyler was somehow still alive, but not for long.

**We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die**

Sella jumped over the counter and landed at his side, catching him before he fell flat on his face, and cradled her best friend in her arms and saw a note that he had wrote. What it said made her tears finally fall.

**And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**  
At his funeral Sella told the tale of what happened, and it seemed like everyone was crying. And when it was time to put the coffin in the grave, Sella and her two sisters, Elayne and Mae, slowly put the coffin in the ground and covered it with dirt. They all had loved that man, but it was Elayne who was hurt the most.

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself**

Elayne couldn't believe that Tyler did that. She spent many nights in her sister Sella's arms, crying and telling her how much she blamed herself for the incident.

**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time**

Every night Elayne went to the nightclub that her sister worked at, and tried to drink away her pain.

**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night**

Sella did everything in her power to stop her sister, but it didn't work.

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory**

Elayne was tired of this, and just wanted to end her life. And she did, by taking the gun of the man next to her and put it to her head and pulled the trigger before Sella could pull it away from her.

**Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**

She fell over onto the floor, her face landing on her coat like a tired head on a pillow.

**We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life**

Sella ran around the counter and kneeled at her sisters side, pulling her into her lap and cradling her limp body, noticing that she was hugging a picture of her and Tyler, and Sella rocked back and forth and cried.

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

At the funeral, Sella told the tale of what happened, and no matter how hard she tried, broke down in tears and had to be escorted back to her seat by her husband, Vince. And no matter how Elayne's mother and father and close friends protested, Sella and Mae were the only ones to lay Elayne's coffin next to Tyler's and cried softly as they covered it with dirt.


End file.
